


Declaration of love…Drunk

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Simon, Declaration of Love, Drunk Simon, Fluff, M/M, They are already Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: What is worse than a Simon who says foolish things? A drunken Simon who says even more foolish things. or not that much.





	Declaration of love…Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Have the idea and write it in less that 20 minutes, so it's very short.  
> No beta.

"Rapha?" said Simon in a slightly pasty voice by sticking to Raphael who was quietly sitting on one of the couches in pandemonium, sipping a drink.

"Yes?" replied Raphael, raising his eyes to heaven to the affection and tone of hi boyfriend. He was going to kill Magnus, he told him that Simon was not holding alcohol and that he was saying even more foolish things than when he was sober, but apparently it amused Magnus.

"I need to tell you something important." Simon leaned even more on Raphael, his body practically lying on his boyfriend and his face a few millimeters from him.

"First, I'm sure it's not that important. Second, you don't have to be so close to me to tell me. Third, you're slightly alcoholic."

"Hey." Simon who was indignant, tried to hit Raphael's shoulder, but with the mixture of his clumsiness, his lack of coordination and his non-sobriety, he ended up hitting the top of the couch, which made Raphael giggle. He decided to ignore him and continued. "First I'm not drunk... Or just a little. Then, no I am not obligated but I love to be in permanent physical contact with you and finally, yes it is." He ends up with a sulking pout but his eyes still bright, surely due to alcohol.

Raphael who thought he was even more adorable than usual, but who would never confess to him smiled and invited him to continue. "Okay go, tell me." said Raphael, plunging his amused gaze into that tipsy of his lover.

Simon's little pout turned into a solar smile. He took a great, useless inspiration and declared in all simplicity as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "You already know that I love you... I tell you every day." He cut himself by laughing at his own foolishness, which made Raphael even more smiling. "But what I never told you is that... My love for you is like your lifetime...Infinite." He bent down to lay a faint kiss on the lips of his boyfriend who was speechless.

Sincerely Raphael did not know what to say. If Simon was sober he would surely have laughed and called him " _Idiota_ ", but he knew that when he had drunk Simon could not help being frank and honest and what he had just said touched him more than he would have wanted. Never before his encounter with the fledgling he would have believed one day to fall in love, and more than that love is reciprocal. He loved this nerd of an indefinable love, it was so powerful and this for eternity. But he will tell him that when he is completely conscious and sober, and especially when they are alone. He bent in turn for a short kiss, but being himself, and especially a small piece of shit, he stopped the fairy atmosphere.

"Stop drink for you _mi amor_ , never again." Simon laughed. He knew his boyfriend by heart and knew that he would never answer with people around, but no matter the love that shine in his eyes and his rare and sincere smile and reserved only to him, sufficed him ample.

The end of the evening (morning) passed normally, Simon had almost fallen asleep on the shoulder of Raphael, who decided to take them home, to the hotel where they went to bed.

 

~~~~~

 

That same evening, Raphael who was as usual awakened first, looked at his wonderful boyfriend emerged gently from his sleep. The advantage of being a vampire is that the hangover did not exist. Simon turned to Raphael and gave him a slumbering smile.

"Hey you." He drew closer and rolled his arms around the muscular and perfectly drawn body of the Mexican, and laid his head in the hollow of his neck.

"Hey." Raphael hug in turn, kissed his sweet brown hair and stroked his back slightly.

Simon raised his head to beg a kiss of hello that Raphael granted him with great pleasure.

"so..." Began Simon timidly.

"So?" asked Raphael, even though he knew what his boyfriend meant.

"About last night, or rather this morning, what I told you, I... I meant it." Murmured Simon.

"I know... It was... Unexpected but adorable." Replied Raphael by throwing him a little smile that Simon did not see, since he had bowed his head and was biting his lower lip, if he could blush his cheeks would be pink. Raphael lifted his chin with his fingers, their eyes met." I love you Simon. I am madly in love with you, completely crazy about you, I love you to madness, and this for eternity...to infinity." Raphael had already told him that he loved him but never that way.

Simon jumped at him and kissed him passionately. They were kissing again and again. Simon tells him between each kiss. "I love you... I love you... I love you."

"I love you too." replied Raphael by giving him one last kiss. "And if we stayed like this still a little bit."

"Hm, yes great idea." They lengthened into each other's arms.

"Oh Simon, one more thing... No more alcohol, really." They burst out laughing.

"Promised."

 

 

If you want come to [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/juuuunaaaaoooo) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead).

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if it has fault please tell me.  
> No beta.


End file.
